Electronic learning refers to the use of electronic media and information and communication technologies in education. Electronic learning includes numerous types of media that deliver text, audio, images, animation, and streaming video, and includes technology applications and processes such as audio or video tape, satellite TV, CD-ROM, and computer-based learning, as well as local intranet/extranet and web-based learning. Information and communication systems, whether freestanding or based on either local networks or the Internet in networked learning, underlie many electronic learning processes. Electronic learning can occur in or out of the classroom, and can be self-paced, asynchronous learning or instructor-led, synchronous learning. It is well suited to distance learning and flexible learning, but it can also be used in conjunction with face-to-face teaching, in which case the term blended learning is commonly used.